


Drunk On You

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Fiona give Michael a welcome home gift he'll never forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

Sam brought along the beer he'd promised, and a bag of chips to soak up the alcohol. Fi agreed to stay, and Michael was subtly impressed by the fact that she was willing to spend time with Sam for any length of time. Together, they grew mellow and languorous together.

He let the two of them entertain him with stories of their adventures in his absence. He and Fiona drew closer together as Sam told him an outlandish story about an furious drug smuggler who had tried to unleash hell on them. Fiona's hand slipped lightly up Michael's thigh, bringing a familiar, arousing prickling sensation. He tried to concentrate on what Sam was saying while Fi idly stroked across his fly, her fingers devilish and slow. Sam's sentence fragmented; Michael felt guilty at having been so distracted by Fi, but it had been months and oh, how he had missed her. He had missed Sam, too, as much, he dared to admit to himself. Fi's ministrations hadn't been lost on him; he as half-hard; Sam knew the signs, of course, and he immediately offered to leave.

Maybe it was the booze, but Fiona stood up and crossed the room to put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "No, stay with us."

Sam looked at Michael, asking his permission. He considered it for a moment, considering the love he had for Fiona, the different sort of. "You're crazy," he told Fi.

"No, I'm not." She stood up and draped an arm around Sam's neck; Michael noticed that he stiffened in several places, most importantly below the belt.

Michael glanced at Sam and rose a brow, until his expression changed into one of resigned . "Fi and I had a talk while you were gone. I told her some things and she told me some things…and…"

"Don't you have something to say to Michael?" Fiona clearly enjoyed needling Sam.  
Sam glared at Fi, who only grinned back. He pushed her away and walked to the couch, then bent over and said quietly, "I love you, Mike. I always have."

Michael didn't quite know how to react to the words, or to the gentle kiss Sam planted on him a second later. He had been with men before; so had Sam, though all of those situations had been connected to cover IDs. Michael was only human; he responded to Sam's tenderness, responded to the kiss, slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth and tasted the freshness of mint, felt the smooth pressure of his tongue and the heat of his breath.

"We thought you had died," Fiona told him, when the kiss broke. She walked over to the couch, cozying up against Michael's free side. "And Sam told me he wished he'd told you how much he loved you before you disappeared. I told him I felt the same way."

"Annnd you're not jealous?" Michael's incredulity remained visible in his features.

"It's Sam," Fiona said with a shrug. "I'd rather it be with him than another woman." She leaned against his arm and took Michael's face in her hand. "If you don't want to do this, don't." Her kiss was passionate and tender as Sam's.

When she came up for air, Michael considered the offer. He looked at Sam and felt a pulse of unfamiliar emotional warmth. He looked at Fi and felt the love he'd felt for years.

His answer was to hold out an arm for Sam, who leaned into Michael's side and kissed his neck. He struggled to reach for the buttons on Sam's shirt but Fi gently restrained him.

"Just let us show you how much we missed you," Fiona instructed.

Michael relaxed in her grasp very slowly, until Sam reached over to unbutton his shirt. Fiona helped him out of it, then she lifted the tee-shirt he wore underneath up as well. Sam leaned forward to kiss him, and when he released Michael he pushed him back toward Fi, who gave him an equally passionate smooch. Sam bent over to nibble on his neck and smacked the top of his head into Michael's right elbow; he chuckled at Michael's soft grunt of pain.

"Sorry, Mikey." He kissed the injured spot and reached up to nibble his friend's earlobe. Michael didn't expect Sam to tweak his nipple, but the gesture made fire rush through him and he gasped into Fi's mouth. Fiona smiled wickedly, breaking the kiss to lap at the back of his neck. Sam picked up his delight and stroked instead of pulling – to his surprise, that worked better than the pinching.

"Do you like that?" Fiona cooed.

Michael groaned and grabbed her by the back of the head, kissing her quickly and yanking the clip out of her hair. She only laughed into his kiss at the passion.

Sam had struggled open Michael's fly and loosened his belt; he couldn't get it off without Michael's participation. "Time to lose some clothing," Sam suggested; Michael agreed heartily, and pulled down the straps of Fi's green dress. Fi's eyes were dazed with passion, but she helped him pull it down – she wasn't wearing a bra, and her tanned breasts stood firm, their plump nipples golden pink. She shifted her butt upward to pull down her hose and dress and kicked off her pumps, then sat back down on the cushion in her pink thong.

Michael appreciated the sight of his girlfriend for a moment, while Fiona lounged back into the space between the couch and the wall. He glanced over his shoulder to judge Sam's reaction, and his usually nonplussed friend seemed impressed by the sight.

"Nice tits," he uttered, and Fi rolled her eyes and tossed the balled-up dress in his face. Sam took that in stride, laughing to Michael's amazement.

"Are you boys going to admire or act?" she teased, spreading her legs.

Sam and Michael exchanged looks. Mike knew Sam needed the extra bit of permission, and nodded his head encouragingly. She smirked when Sam was the one who got up from the couch and picked her up, depositing her on the center cushion. Then both men knelt on the floor in front of her.

They each took a breast to tease while Fiona enjoyed their combined efforts for a moment. Michael noted briefly as he used more suction than Michael did, his teeth biting into Fiona's areola. She didn't fight their techniques, wallowing in the pleasure, her eyes closed and her hands tangled in their hair. When Michael came up for air, she pushed Sam away. "Tonight's for Michael," she reminded him.

They both turned and looked at Michael with looks that could only be described as predatory. He would have been afraid of them, if he didn't know them both so well. "I'll take the low road, you take the high road," Sam suggested.

"How poetic, Sam," Fiona said. She pulled Michael onto the couch with one hand, and while Sam pulled Michael's pants, boxers and shoes off, Fiona busied herself by kissing, stroking, and savoring the taste of his lips, neck, shoulders, and torso.

Sam had Michael's cock free in record time; he stroked it once before spitting onto his palm for lubrication, using his left to unbutton his own shirt. Michael bucked at the electric heat of Sam's hand, seeing sparks behind closed eyelids as he moaned into Fiona hair. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked her approval, then kissed Michael silent; Sam took that as a hint to keep going and did so.

Michael pulled away, panting. "What went on between you two while I was gone?"

"Nothing," Fiona said firmly. "Nothing but the two of us missing you."

"So you don't hate each other anymore."

Sam teased Michael's balls with warm, rough fingers. "We decided that we want you more than we want to kill each other," he said. He went back to his handjob, pausing occasionally to free more and more of his body from his clothing. Once he'd gotten himself down to his boxers, he replaced the hand with his mouth. He should have gussed that Sam would be experienced at his; he took him from tip to base in one quick stroke, then flexed his throat around the entirety of his best friend's cock. It was an immediate struggle for Michael to hold himself back; he sent a hand between his body and Fi's, exploring the familiar territory beneath her thong. Her head fell back on a gasp as he explored the soft, slick wetness of her lips, and the even softer entrance to her cunt.

"I can't," Michael gasped, bucking up into Sam's wide-open throat, "believe. You two."

Sam took his wonderful mouth away, leaving Michael's cock "I think he needs a diversion," Fiona suggested.

"Right; hey Mike, how do you feel about double blowjobs?"

Michael's cock jerked in a silent, affirmative reaction, making his lovers grin. "Get down here, red," Sam ordered.

"Say please, Sam," she said, snapping her thighs closed and pulling down the thong. But she joined him on the floor.

"Can you share?" Sam asked her impatiently, still jerking Michael's cock, his gold rings shining against the tan of the skin.

"Can you?" she teased, meeting Sam's fingers on Michael's dick.

"_Guys,_" Michael groaned in warning. Sam recognized that tone of voice and backed off instantly, sending Michael's dick slapping upward against his stomach.

They waited for a moment or two, to let the moment of crises pass. When Michael relaxed, Fiona took hold of his prick again. She licked the tip, just under the head, then offered it to Sam.

"We could make it a contest," Fiona suggested suddenly. "Who gives better head: a man or a woman?"

Sam smirked, pulling Michael's cock free from his mouth and offering it back to Fi. "That's a stupid question, red – men give better head. Believe me, I ought to know."

Fiona glared. "Women have softer hands and smaller mouths."

"But a guy knows what feels best to another guy. It's physiology."

"GUYS. PLEASE."

Fiona and Sam both looked up at Michael. His expression –wide-eyed, open-mouthed, with a vein throbbing in his temple. His cock twitched in Sam's fist.

Fiona rescued the moment by taking Michael down her throat again. Sam reached up to kiss Michael's mouth, then dropped back to his knees. "Well – waddya say we work on this little puzzle together…partner?" Sam asked.

Fi pulled Michael's cock out of her mouth and offered it back to Sam. "Mmm, that might be fun."

Ten minutes later, Michael wasn't sure if it was fun or pure torture. He just closed his mind and let the warm, sweet pleasure envelop him, not caring which lover it came from.

He couldn't have judged their little contest; though he could distinguish Sam's rougher tongue and deeper throat from Fiona's silky lips; Sam teased him with a flicking tongue, and Fiona sucked on his throbbing flesh with deep passion. They were both so skilled in such different ways that he appreciated them – equally if differently.

"Guys…guys…I'm…I'M…" Sam immediately pulled off of his cock and gave Fi room to add her mouth to the activity – they slavered over his throbbing cock, their tongues lapping against its head as he bucked forward and began to shoot.

"Come all over my face," Fi groaned, jacking Michael's cock, while Sam closed his eyes and extended his tongue.

Michael's cock willingly obeyed. The first thread of come hit Sam's open mouth, the next landed in Fi's. He didn't see where the rest of it landed – his eyes were closed tightly and his mind had been wiped blank by the pleasure. After four batteries of semen his prick began to wilt as he made animalistic sounds of passion.

Michael floated in an orgasmic netherworld for an innumerable number of seconds – he vaguely heard a soft moaning coming from the floor but dismissed it. When he opened one eye, he saw that Fiona had Sam pinned to the floor and they were kissing, possibly swapping his come back and forth between them.

Fiona looked up at Michael's confused glance. Sam just laughed. "We sort of talked out some things while you were gone."

"Yeah," Michael muttered, letting his twitching prick rest.

"Forget talking," Fi informed them. "What I want now is to get fucked."

Sam stared at Fi for a second. He apparently didn't think she'd take it this far between them. There wasn't any stopping her when she was this horny; she had his fly open and his cock out in a minute.

Sam was rock solid from what he'd done for Michael; Fi took him by the base, rose up and then slowly slipped down on his cock, earning murmurs of pleasure from them both.

Michael watched the scene for a few moments, as Fiona energetically strove to get herself off; her hair flying and her eyes tightly closed, perched weightlessly on Sam's hips. Then Michael knelt down by Sam's head and whispered, "she's beautiful, isn't she?'

"Yeah," Sam grunted. "You're a lucky bastard, Mike."

"She's the best on any continent," Michael replied, kissing Sam's jaw. He was naturally jealous of any man who touched Fi, but with Sam it felt right. The contradiction between the tender kiss he gave Sam and Fi's almost violent fucking was a beautiful sight. Abruptly she sat perfectly still and let out a loud cry; Michael knew the signal well, but Sam's eyes flew open at the feeling of Fi's body contracting around his.

She didn't stop but kept going, stabbing herself on his cock, fingers of one hand laced in his chest hair, the other stroking her clit, and her sightless eyes staring right ahead.

"You've got her going now," Michael said. Sam, in reality, was barely doing anything but bucking into Fiona's downward force. His cock was thicker than Michael's, though not longer, and it was stretching Fiona beyond what she had been used to.

Fi came again and kept coming. Somehow, Sam managed to hold back, and after she stiffened and shouted a third time Fi slumped forward into Sam's chest. Michael ran his fingers through Fi's hair, an old soothing gesture that she nuzzled into. She opened her eyes and looked up into Sam's face. "I don't believe you're still hard," she groaned.

"It's called experience, baby," he smirked. "And I'm looking to come later. I haven't had a real crack at Mikey yet."

Fiona pouted. "I'm just getting started," she replied. Sam's wet cock slipped out of her pussy as she got up to stretch, and Michael – drawn by the familiar scent of his girlfriend and the sight of Sam's thick, hard, and now-neglected cock. In a move of smooth suavity that James Bond would have envied, Michael leaned over, extending his body. He hesitated as he picked up Sam's prick and began to stroke it, Fi's release lubricating his palm.

"Mmm," Sam murmured. "Use your tongue on it."

Michael froze for a contemplative second before tentatively licking Sam. He tasted like Fi, with a musky undertone of Sam's own excitement. It was an arousing combination; he bobbed his head for more and more of that taste.

"Quite a pretty picture," he heard Fiona say.

"Come're so I can fill it with tongue, red," Sam requested. She must have been watching them fuck.

"A daisy chain," Fi remarked, lying down on the floor beside Sam. "This is very Playboy Mansion."

"Don't kid about stuff like that – back in the '70's they had protocols and procedures for stuff like this. You started on your left and worked your way right," he explained, "And.." Sam's voice cut off, and then Michael felt her soft hands teasing his own semi-hard cock.

The daisy chain was a dreamy affair, an endless circle of warm lips and soft mouths sucking hard pricks and clits. Michael came close to getting Sam off twice, and Fiona nearly emptied Michael's nuts three times; Fiona spasmed against Sam's mouth repeatedly, until she shoved his head away.

"I need something inside," she declared, crouching over Michael again. But he couldn't settle for lying under her after he'd come so close to orgasm, he rolled Fi to her back and arched his own, splaying her thighs apart with his. He started stroking in and out of her instantly, feeling Fi's strong muscles ripple under his hands.

"Mind if I join?" Sam asked.

Michael glanced over his shoulder; Sam stood there with a bottle of lube.

"Do you just carry those around?" Michael asked.

"It's mine," Fi gasped, wrapping a leg around Michael's hip.

Sam knelt behind Michael. "Are you okay with this, Mike?"

Michael considered his options. Sam had such warm, soft hands; he could be gentle. "Be careful, Sam."

"You got it, Mikey," he said, lubing his fingers before exploring Michael's backdoor gently.

Michael groaned at the fullness; he bucked down into Fi, making her whine. Her nails bit into his back as Sam lubed Michael's hole, stretching it.

Michael grunted; it had been centuries since he'd been taken this way. Then Sam's knuckle brushed his prostate and his cock jumped in response; Fi felt it and clasped him with her inner muscles.

"Shit," Michael breathed.

"Just a second, Mike," Sam said. He got down on bended knee, lubed his cock, and pressed the warmth of it into Michael's open ass.

_"FUCK."_

Sam gripped his shoulder, resting his heavy chin on Michael's shoulder. "Want me out?"

Michael shook his head; Sam was pressing into his depths and it felt terrific. "Give it to me," he demanded.

"That's my Mikey," he growled, biting an earlobe. They two of them coordinated their movements; Sam pulled out of Michael every time Michael pressed into Fi; when he filled Fi, he was empty of Sam; when he was full of Sam his cock teased the entrance of Fi's sex.

Michael was lost in a dream world; sandwiched between the two people who loved him most in the world, drowning in the power of their lust-coated love for him. He was almost delirious with the power and the love.

It was finally too much for him; the speed of his hips increased, speeding Sam's, until they were pistoning together at a rapid speed.

"Gonna come," he growled.

"Good," Sam groaned, "gonna come with you; gonna blast your pretty ass full of come."

The combination of sensations and ideas made Michael pummel himself into Fiona, who was doing anything but lie there and take it from him. Her nails dug into his ass, spreading him open for Sam, dragging him deeper. Michael let out a helpless cry as that little scratch made him buck forward into Fi, filling her with himself; Fiona reacted to the heat of Michael's orgasm with a violent spasm of her own, milking him dry.

The chain-reaction of their orgasms finally took Sam down; he let out a loud curse as he grabbed Michael by the hips, pinning him hard to his own and filling Michael's empty warmth with a volley of his own cream.

They froze in place together, then melted to the floor; Sam to the left and Michael directly on top of Fi.

He didn't think to move until he felt Fiona's elbow catch his side. Then he rolled onto his back and lay blissfully still.

***

An hour later, Michael exited the shower. He neatly folded his wet towels as he removed them, then slid into bed beside Sam and Fi.

Sam lay on his stomach, the furthest to the left, unashamedly nude, an empty bottle of beer on the floor beside him. Fi lay wiggling her freshly-painted toes, earphones on her head. Michael maneuvered himself until he was lying between them.

It was a comfortably domestic scene. He thought to himself that he could get used to the sight of the three of them together.

"It's past twelve," Michael pointed out suddenly.

Fiona didn't hear him, but Sam opened an eye, "Is that a hint, Mike?"

"No," he said, sliding under the sheets. "It means I want you to put down that beer and Fi to take off those headphones…" he did so and got a light swat to the side of the face, though she also gave him a grin. "And let's go to sleep, all of us."

"You sure, Mike?" Sam asked, even though he didn't sound inclined to move.

"Yep," Michael said, and Fi reached over to turn out the lights. He felt two arms surround him, and then two hands clasp over his back. He smirked to himself, knowing Fi and Sam were just as shocked by the connection they now felt between them.

It would be dealt with on another day. "Welcome home, Mikey," Sam said.

"Welcome home, Michael," said Fiona.

"Thank you, guys," he said. And enrobed in their love, he fell asleep.


End file.
